undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 26: Revolution
This is the twenty-sixth chapter of In The End. Story Day 47 Of The Zombie Apocalypse Dave: The guards are all down there to set off that nuke. And they dropped the key. *Dave reaches out and grabs the key. He breaks Mikayla, Ian, Kevin, Jacob, and Hailey free. Mikayla: We need to head down to the nuke room. Come on! *The prisoners rush down to the nuke room. The Kids (except Xavier): Yay! Ian: Russel. Russel: Ian. Ian: You're gonna pay for killing my Felicia! Russel: We'll see. *Xavier and Ian grab machetes and they duel. Kurt: Russel may be distracted with Ian, but that doesn't mean we can still defeat you. Kate: We'll see about that! Lane: Someone, please disable that nuke. Computerized voice: Nuke to launch in sixty minutes. Riley: We only have an hour to deactivate that nuke! Ben: I'll do it. Jacob: Ben, what are you doing? Ben: Saving the world. *Ben walks over and starts to disable the nuke. Cathy: Oh, no, you're not! *Cathy fires at Ben and misses. In retaliation, Ben shoots her in the head, killing her. Kurt: There's no way you're disabling that nuke! It's for the good of the world! Ben: Screw that. *Ben disables the nuke. Kurt: NOOOOO! *Adrien shoots Kurt in the head, causing him to fall off the railing and onto the floor below. Jacob has a haunting flashback. Flashback *The six of them walked into the apartment complex to search for Eliza. Lane: Those noises are getting louder. And they sound like voices. Hailey: Children's voices. Dave: Lane, help me break down this door, please. Lane: Yes, Dave. I want to see a kid. I haven't seen one in 10 days! *Dave and Lane break down the door. Eliza: Uh, it's Dave. Amy and Lucas: Hailey! Hailey: Cute little guys! Eliza: Stay away from them. Jessica: That's mean. Eliza: They're my kids. I wanna protect them forever. *Eliza then points guns on her kids heads. Eliza: If I can't have my babies, then no one can! Hailey: You're heartless! You can't point guns at cute little kiddos! Noah: Yeah! What she said! Lane: You're dead! *Eliza starts running away with the kids. The six of them chase after her. Then, Eliza finds Mitchell Comics and hides in there. Lane: Get out of there or we'll break down the door. *Lane breaks down the door. Lane: Me and Jessica will take better care of the kids than you psycho. Hailey: No, I want the cute little guys. Eliza: What are you gonna do? No one's having these kids but me! Dave: I never trusted you! Lane: Kiddos, this is for your own good. *Lane shoots Eliza in the head. The kids sob. Amy and Lucas: Why did you kill mommy? Lane: Because she's a psychopath who would kill you guys just because we wanted you back. Now, let's go home. *The eight survivors walk back to camp. End Of Flashback *Jacob realizes something. He pulls out a bomb. Russel and Ian walk in, fighting each other. Russel: What are you doing?! Jacob: Blowing this place up. If I am to die, I want to die honorably with my love at my side. Hailey: That's so romantic. Russel: Ugh! Computerized voice: The nuke has been disabled. Russel: NOOOOOOOOO! Dominic: What should we do with him? *Hailey and Jacob plant the bomb. Jacob and Hailey: Bye, friends. Everyone: NOOOO! Kevin: Let's get out of here! *The group runs out of the Citadel as it explodes, killing Jacob Edwards, Hailey, and Russel. Olivia: Let's go home. Dave: Let's do just that. *The group, victorious once again, returns to the hotel. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Jake Abel as Ben *Jaimie Alexander as Eliza (Flashback) *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Noah Wyle as Adrien Nolan *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Nolan *Mike Lobel as Riley *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Cody *Tao Okamoto as Zoey Yoshida *Chad Coleman as Kevin *Christopher Waltz as Russell *Patrick Wilson as Kurt *Carrie-Anne Moss as Kate *Valentina Lodovini as Cathy *Ellen Page as Mikayla Deaths *Cathy *Kurt *Hailey *Jacob Edwards *Russel *Numerous unnamed prisoners and guards Trivia *Last appearance of Cathy *Last appearance of Kurt *Last appearance of Russel *Last appearance of Eliza (Flashback) *Last appearance of Jacob Edwards *Last appearance of Hailey *This is the first chapter to include a flashback. *This has the largest amount of named character deaths of any chapter, with five.